Angel of the Night
by KittieKat666
Summary: He was evil, she was of light and love. They were in love at one point in time. Can she overlook who he really is yet again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters:!

I did not abandon any of my other stories, It just takes a burst of inspiration to write another chapter on my stories. I just felt like I had to get this one down :)

Prologue:

There was a time on Earth when the demons of darkness got along with the angels of light of their own free will. That time of peace was ruined when a witch was blinded by her own greed and lust for what she believed was rightfully hers. There was never supposed to be a relationship between the two, but love had happened and blossomed. She was the goddess's only daughter and heir, Serenity. The angel of light, hope, love. He was darkness personified, the devil. How could an ethereal beauty such as herself ever fall in love with a being as dark as him. Who really knows, just that it happened...

Selene looked around her kingdom, laying in ruins, the final stage of death. The smell of burning flesh and blood permeating the air around her. It was devastating to know everything you once held dear was dead and in decay. Selene wandered about her castle like a lost soul, searching for those that she held close. The bodies of her daughters guardians were the very first few that she came across upon. Luna tried to avert Selene around them, the blood in puddles surrounding the bodies. "Luna, oh It's all my fault for not forseeing all this destruction and chaos around us." Selene let out with a sob. All Luna could do was hold her dearest queen in her arms and comfort her the best way she knew how. In a matter of seconds passing Artemis came running through the corridors, face pale as can be, as if he had seen a ghost. Selene already knew by the tell on his face, he had found her daughter. She didn't care that her trusted guardians were trying to hold her back from rushing to the bloodied scene.

The corridors seemed to drag in place as Selene ran faster and faster from the direction Artemis had come from. Her breathing becoming erratic as she neared the exit to the garden. "Oh Serenity." Selene cried out seeing her daughters bloodied body held in his arms. His lifeless glassed over eyes looked up at the woman who was to be his mother. "She's d-d-dead." Endyimon stated eyes starting to water again. The shadows were creeping up to their master, they could feel his pain even on a foreign land. Selene's heart could only go out for the young man. But she was hurting as much as he was, her heart lurched as she seen the multiple stab wounds that Serenity had been inflicted with. "I wasn't there with her...I was trying to defend your kingdom, I feel as if I am in a nightmare that I will awaken from." "Funny thing is I'm the king of nightmares, how does one end something you control." "I have lost control, my bride is gone, I'm doomed for an eternity of a life I did not want to lead." Endyimon spoke in sobs.

Selene could no longer take the pain radiating from her own world. Her world was collapsing in itself. "I cannot undo what has been done here my son." Selene said as she put a hand on his shoulder more so to steady herself. "But I can give my daughter and her guardians a future, a chance to live, and possibly to find her again." "In any lifetime that you two shall meet, you will always have my blessing, but do not forget that within your darkness there is some light my son." Selene whispered to him. Endyimon blinked than realized Selene was now gone from his view. He could feel her power swallowing the leftover pieces of the kingdom and feel her lifeforce slowly leaving her. She was going to give her life for the rest of her people if it meant that they had a chance for a future.

Leaning over gently, Endyimon placed gentle kisses down Serenity's face. "No matter where you go, where you are, my love, I will always find you." "Our links will keep us connected as you are the only one meant for me in this lifetime." Endyimon's last words were softly spoken. He did not want to leave her body here to decay. This planet was already dead and void of life. The rippling effect of Selene's powers could be felt across the surface of the moon. "My love, if only we were married before this, we will meet soon again."

When Selene felt his shadows retreating back to their respective home, she let out all she had to give. And thats when the nothingness hit her like a bright light...

Back on earth once more:

Endyimon paced his ballroom wondering how long it would be til his Serenity would appear back in his life. Selene had promised him, hadn't she? "I will wait a 1,000 years for my love if I have to." he stated before plopping down in his throne. Oh, it would be a 1,000 years before his love would reappear and he'd feel it. The wait would be like death had really taken him, but that would never happen because the devil can't take himself, can he?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters:

Thank you to those that reviewed :) I greatly appreciate it. And if you have any suggestion or crictism I would not mind that either !

1000 years later:

Here he was yet again, another year another Devils Night ball to host for those in his domain to celebrate. Tonight at midnight would be the time that they were able to walk the Earth and cause havoc. But to Endyimon this was just another year he was lost without his love. It was already that two of his guardians had come across their past loves, but yet his was not even born to this lifetime. He had kept hope that the possibilities would be high, but only because Selene would not separate her daughters guardians from her. And in clues the blabbling love struck fools and they could not even interfere nor touch their loves. It would be his luck that his beta in charge's love and Nephrite loves' would be born first.

"Malachite, if you do not wipe that digusting smirk off your face, I will throw you to the lower level wenches. I have seen how they look at you and smelled their putrid arousal at the thought of trapping you in one of their webs." Endyimon replied haughtily at his first in charge.

Malachite just turned his head down in response and let out a quiet sigh. He knew his master was hurt that his Serenity wasn't one of the first two born into this world. "You may be forgetting though Darien, that me and Nephrite's ladies are mere toddlers. We can not do anything with them at this stage in life, other than watch them grow up from afar. Just as you are hurting, we will be hurting because we can't even travel to watch over them if something bad happens." Malachite retorted back. After hearing Mal back talk Darien, Nephrite scooted a few feet away from the two of them not wanting to be hit with any backlash whatsoever.

To say he was pissed was an understatement. Darien was growling now, with the room turning black, swallowing everyone into darkness. This was the typical angry moment of his, until he remembered who it was that had talked to him. The auras of fire and darkness were swirling creating a maddening effect throughout the throne room.

"Come, Come Endyimon, no need to get your panties in a twist." Malachite rudely said. Nephrite just shook his head side to side now knowing everything would be okay, "ok, you two can sit in here and play around while I check on Lita." was heard as he walked away from the room. If looks could kill and Darien didn't value his best friends opinions, Malachite would be sitting there burnt to a crisp dead and buried without a second thought.

Darien knew that there was only truth in what he had been told, but he couldn't help but be hurt by what was said. Malachite did not know what it was like for him to wait year after year with no Serenity by his side. Mina had been reborn once already, but in the wrong body and the wrong lifetime. That lifetime of hers was cut short by a fire in the house. Her memories of a past life were never even regained. But at least Mal had felt that flicker of hope even if only for what seemed to be a moment. Darien kept pondering when would his love be reborn. Would she even remember him? Would he have to win her over again? Thinking back to the first time he had met Serenity and how much she had hated him, he sighed. "I do not think I can do that all over again, she's so difficult." he breathed out.

"You know Master that if you are stressed you can always come to me and I will fufill every wish and need that you have." the redhead whispered throatily in his ears. Everytime she came near him, it was like poison seeping through his pores. She was one of the vile wenches that had been banished to hell with him. She made living in hell, like it was hell for him! "Remove your hands from my person, wench, I will not tell you again." Darien told Anne as she tried to slither and press herself up against him. 'Smack' was heard echoing through the halls and from the reddish handprint on Darien's face you could tell she did not like his commentry.

It seemed as though Anne never learned her lesson when it came to trying to seduce Darien. She pushed her limits. As if any demonic female or wench could fulfill his thirst. There was only one for him, and that was Serenity, his angel, his goddess. Grabbing up Anne's wrists in his hand lightly rubbing he cooed,"Listen Anne," she thought he would finally give in to her advances, " I do not require a whores servicing, you will do best not to question my authorities or dare lay a hand upon me again." He was now growling out and the bones in her wrists were starting to crack. "P-p-please your hurting me, master." Anne cried out. "Good, because next time your wrist will be your windpipe between my hands that I will be crushing." he bit back in response. Darien let go of Anne's wrist while she slumped down to the floor in tears and scooched up to the wall to hide away from him. His eyes were now black as midnight and his shadow eaters were coming up the walls from behind his throne. Anne's eyes widened in fear of his shadow eaters, she had heard about them, but had never seen them until this moment. The horrific stories that she had heard.

The shadow eaters were making small animalistic noises as they closed in on what they thought would be their prey tonight. They were hungry, so very hungry. Darien's hand flew up in a motion that was beckoning the shadows to come crawling back to him. Anne stared at his body blanketed in a shadowy aura. She had heard from one of the higher up demons that she had slept with what they did to a person. They would creep upon you til they engulfed your body completely into the darkness. Than slowly eat at your brain, driving you to go mad. If you didn't die with the madness, they would continually find new ways to torture you driving out your worst fears and making them come true. If you did not think your worst nightmares would ever happen, guess again, shadow eaters were all about playing with their food before eating it. Anne shuddered recalling that memory of what the demon had told her.

"Go now, before I change my mind and let my shadow eaters feast upon your flesh tonight wench." Darien spit out. He wouldn't have to tell her a second time, oh no, with shaky legs Anne stood up and booked out into the hallway, holding her crushed wrist close to her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Forgive me if you see Malachite/Kunzite and you are confused. I am going back through and reuploading the past chapter to fix this. I like Kunzite better plus I keep typing it out in my story. sorry for the confusion

Thank you again to those that reviewed 3 I appreciate it!

Ever since Anne had left the room Darien had been in an extremely foul mood. It always irritated him to no end when the demoness's would try to seduce him. There were nothing but lower level whores in his mind. The way they would try to cling on you and their whiny voices. Darien put his fingers to his head and shook his head gently. This was all giving him a headache.

'Creak' The main door opened to reveal Kunzite walking back in. "Ahh, Kunzite, have all the preparations for tonight been arranged?" he asked. "Yeah, Darien, everything has been prepared in order for travel to Earth and for the ball. You'd think the host's would know by now exactly what you want each and every year. But no of course not, they have to follow me around and ask a million questions." Kunzite shuddered while speaking.

Darien's booming laughter could be heard throughout the room bouncing off the walls echoing. "It's not funny, D! They hang on me like a disease. I'm going to send them directly to you next time." Kunzite said while laughing. The thought of the male hosts hanging all over Darien asking questions felt like a good set up to torture his best friend.

The eerie silence followed the laughter that had ebruptly stopped. Darien was fuming. The idea of his gay demons hanging all over him, hitting on him, giving him the fuck me eyes. 'Ugh' he internally groaned than said aloud, "You wouldn't dare." Kunzite waved his hand back and forth in a no nonsense gesture, "Master, never me." with a wink he tried to walk out the door.

'Slam' was heard before Kunzite could even halfway reach the doorway. Darien's eyes were blood red and he was staring at him with anger that shook the room with each shockwave that rippled. Kunzite just rolled his eyes at Darien and opened the door and shut it behind himself. Darien would be fine in a few hours after calming down a bit. He knew his best friend would get what was coming to him tonight. After 1,000 years things had changed, Darien was hard and cold. The shadows that followed the devil were always around waiting to engulf whatever they could. But Kunzite could feel through his connection with his mate that her cousin would be born tonight, right at the stroke of midnight. 'How fitting, he gets his mate at the time we enter their world,' Kunzite mused.

11:45 p.m

The ball he was hosting before midnight stroke was in full effect. Everyone was dancing around all dressed up in masquerade. All the dancing and flirting was boring to him. The last time he had even danced was over a thousand years ago with his Serenity. No one could replace her, demon or human alike. She was a goddess to him and that would be the only one to tame the darkness in his soul. The countdown was excruiating to him and his four generals. It was as if something would happen when they took leave to the earth realm.

'Ding, Ding, Ding' was heard throughout the ballroom and all the demons and demoness's seemed to stop. They knew exactly what time it was. They had been anticipating this night since last year when they had gone above. "Now is the time my children where we take our leave to earth, for the portal opens this one day only, so have fun, be free. But I warn you get into trouble while your above and you deal with me when I call you to come back." Darien said to all his minions.

Not even seconds after he had spoken the portal opened up for all to pass through. The door was ancient as time itself. Crooked shattered bricks always appeared on the sides of it with vines wrapped all around cascading in front of the doorway. Darien eyed the doorway that held a night of freedom.

Kunzite and Nephrite seemed the most eager to go through first. Darien knew why they were the most eager to go through and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

It was nightfall in the Earth realm, and all trees had let their leaves fall to the ground, preparing themselves for winter. They were in the forest next to a small stream, the ground was wet from the rain during the day time. 'Slosh, Slosh' was heard from all the generals walking through the soaked grass and mud. Darien looked around to see if any of his minions had held back and wandered around the entrance, but to no avail they had run the first chance they could get.

His small group had gotten about 5 miles inland, creeping closer to the town they were closest to when he felt it. The pains running straight through to his heart, he couldn't bare it in the second and dropped to the ground. Kunzite rushed over to help him up, patting Darien's back roughly to help him catch his breathe. "Breathe, Darien, you gotta breathe. What's wrong?" Kunzite asked. Not even before he was done talking, Jadeite and Zoicite dropped to the ground beside him withering in pain. "What is going on?" Darien gasped out. His breathing faltering in between breathes. All three stayed like this for 5 minutes until it all seemed to subside.

'That was truly confusing,' Darien thought. It felt like someone was separating his heart into billions of pieces. He went to stand up with the help of Kunzite and Nephrite, but his legs were wobbling like jello it seemed. Minutes had passed before he seemed to be able to stand on his own, when his two generals went to go help up Jadeite and Zoisite. "Did you two feel like something was ripping your insides apart?" Darien couldn't help but ask the two who dropped to the ground like flies.

The three that had been affected just stared at each other dumbfoundly. "That my friends is the birth of your past loves, and your heart rearranging with the binds retying you to your mates." Kunzite stated with a grin on his face. Jadeite just stared at Kunzite like he had a second head," Dude whatever your tripping on, you know better than to hold out on me." "Jadeite, I'm not even joking with you man, me and Nephrite went through it two years ago when Mina and Lita were born. The pain was unbearably and we writhed in pain for days. Maybe the only reason it happened for days was because our loves were born first?" Kunzite questioned.

Darien's heart felt at peace for the moment, he couldn't believe his angel was finally in this era. They would all be reunited soon enough and the balance between the worlds would be reset.

A hospital in town:

"Wow, what a coincidence doctor. We had three births, by three different mothers all at the strike of midnight on devil's night. Is this is a blessing or a bad omen?" The nurse with long flowing honey colored hair said. She was now in the nursery staring at three different little girls, putting pacifiers in each other their mouths to pacify the wails. Each child seemed to be unearthly and it was unsettling to the nurse. She was supersitious you see, so all these strange happenings seemed to be an omen of some sort.

Back on the edge of town:

"So guys, we only have a good 16 years before we can intercept our ladies is that right?" Jadeite said with a huge smirk on his face. "Don't you mean a good 16 years still Rei shoots you down a 1,000 different times and you crawl back for more abuse each time?" Nephrite said in a teasing voice to Jed. "Well, no, wait yes, because she caves in no matter what I do. She will be mine no matter what." Jadeite replied with a cocky tone. "Hey, where did Darien go?" Zoisite asked. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, Kunzite knew exactly where he went.

The infant staring at him with her beautiful cerulean eyes,cooing softly made Dariens cold heart melt. He put his hand in the bassinet and she instantly grasped his finger tightly. "Sere, my love I have missed you so. I can not wait til these next 16 years have passed. It will feel like an eternity, but I have already waited that long for you, whats another 16 more years?" His voice seemed to lull her to sleep and the last words the infant even heard was I love you, before she passed into dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters [ To those waiting for updates from both stories, I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get a chapter out. This week has been hellish for me. Working overnights than again in the morning and night. bah! soooo busy with it all. I am trying to get updates out. I am hoping maybe 1-2 updates for each story per week. Just depends on how much I am working and waiting for my daughter to go to bed to write. 3 Thank you for being patient with me] And If anyone wants me to start posting what I'm listening to when Im writing, I'd be more than glad to share what inspires me :D The italics in the story are notes or Im's

Jenbunny- Once again thank you for the review :D

Brizzy- Thank you :)

Lilith bathory- Thank you so much. of course there will be pain for j :D

Shinobi of life- Thank you

Arabella violetta- Thank you lady :D. Ive been anticipating writing about everyone meeting again and how I would like to write it. I just didn't want to jump into it and ruin the beforehand I wrote.

Serenity moon Godness- Thank you

Death and Rebirth- Thank you :D

Now on to the story:

16 years later

Serena was late waking up yet again. "Mom, Ugh, why didn't you get me up?" she screamed down the stairwell. "Serena, I tried waking you up 5 different times, don't say I didn't try. There's a bagel on the table for you and your bag is by the door." Her mom Ikuko responded. It was only a few seconds later that her mom heard a whoosh and her clumsy daughter was out the door. 'Run, run, gotta make it to school on time, go go go.' Serena was chanting in her head not paying any attention until she slammed straight into a soft body than falling on her butt.

"Excuse me, watch where the hell your going." This strangely familiar voice said to her. Serena looked up only to find one of her many best friends. "Lita, oh my god, I'm so sorry. Momma tried to wake me up and I guess I ignored her and now I'm super late to school. Mrs. H is going to kill me." She gasped out while standing up brushing herself off. "Girl, what do you think I'm doing, I got so distracted by making those cookies for home ec class that I didn't even see the time." Lita said while picking her things up from the ground. Serena grabbed Lita's hand and began dragging her down the street, " Let's go Lita, we are going to be so late."

In the distance you could hear the school bell already tolling. "Fuck," Lita said with a sigh. "See you in detention after school now!" The amazonian said before sprinting off like a bolt of lightning. "Eh, I'm slowly up than since I already know I'm getting a detention. Pfft, no reason to hurry now." Serena thought.

In school 

It was just as Serena thought, the second she walked in through the classroom door, her teacher Mrs. H handed her a pink slip indicating detention that afternoon. Even though she was super irritated she couldn't help but smile. Another one of her best friend's Mina had first class with her and she could see her blonde bombshell friend staring right at her smirking.

'Hahah,' Mina thought in her head Serena was late again. She always laughed at Serena when she was late. The girl always looked like a wreck walking through the classroom door. Her hair would be windblown everywhere, her clothes rumpled and than she'd be breathing like she was dying. This caused Mina to let a huge chuckle, which happened to be at the wrong time. The teacher was doing rollcall and the room was in silence, "Mina, do you find something that I had said to be funny? Cause if so I am thinking you, me, and afterschool have an appointment." Mrs. H said while handing Mina the familiar pink slip.

Mina looked at Mrs. H like she was the devil and than looked over at Serena who had her face buried in her arms. The girl was stifling her laughter. Mina was furious, but said nothing. A note flipped on her desk. _Mina, don't be mad. It was pretty funny. You gotta admit that. _Mina smiled at reading that. It was pretty funny. If only she hadn't of gotten detention though. _Rei mentioned some party going on later tonight. Are we all going like always or what?-S_ Mina took a few seconds to reply than flicked the note right back to Serena's desk missing slightly and it dropped at Melvin's feet. 'Ugh, It just had to fall over there.' Mina internally groaned.

Seeing her note at Melvin's feet had Serena's eyes bugging out and looking back at Mina with a 'Are you serious' look. Mina just had to flick it at his feet. Serena looked up to make sure the teacher was still blathering on about whatever it was for the day than gently scooted her desk over a bit, while trying to ignore the scraping noises on the floor. Melvin still seemed to be looking at the front board intensely.

His eyes hadn't wandered down. "Serena, what do you think your doing young lady? Your interrupting my class." Mrs. H bellowed out. "Uh, Uh, Uh well see I dropped my pencil that I was taking notes with." Serena managed to say. Mrs.H grimaced and said well bend over and pick it up right now so we can continue on with our lesson. All eyes were on her waiting for to get what she needed. 'Eh, might as well, If I get caught, I get caught.' she thought.

She than leaned over and snatched the note from the floor and slid it into her sleeve. Melvin looked at her questioningly, but she shook it off. Mina had a huge grin on her face. 'Yeah, yeah shove it Mina' Serena thought as she opened their note. _Pfft. Come on Serena. Its tradition to celebrate your birthday and go out this night every year. And yet stupidity hit you like a brick. _Mina was supposed to be the ditzy blonde, but sometimes Serena won the role over. _Get on your phone im-M._ Serena grabbed her phone from her pocket and scooted her desk closer to the kid in front of her. Lucky for her the guy who sat in front of her was burly and huge. She was sure he was a football player, but texting behind his back would be so much easier to hide than normal.

**MoonGoddess has now signed on**: The alert buzzed Mina's phone

_LoveGoddess- this is so much easier Serena_

_MoonGoddess- if we don't get caught that is_

_LoveGoddess-how could you think we wouldn't celebrate your birthday you idiot. you know the drill. We all even ordered dresses for that party Rei is talking about. You know its a masquerade right?_

_MoonGoddess- Really? rei didn't tell me that. and you know me, I hardly even remember things like that anymore. although I did just order my dress didn't I?_

_LoveGoddess- you ditz. I might have to smack some sense into you_

_**Mina than looked over and smiled at Serena**__._

_MoonGoddess- if you hit me I won't go tonight :P_

_LoveGoddess- oh you'll go tonight. Or I'll drag you out the house in your bunny jammies and that dress you just bought will go to waste_

_MoonGoddess- Oh, Mina I can't wait to wear that dress. It's absolutely gorgeous. What color did you order this time?_

_LoveGoddess- Umm what color is my dress everytime? _

_MoonGoddess-hmm let me think. orange _

_LoveGoddess- of course :D did you order the masks tho ?_

_MoonGoddess- nah, I didn't have to cause of last years masquerade that fell through. we still haven't used them at all. but I did order this adorable black umbrella thats all lacy. You'll have to see it_

_LoveGoddess- bitch alert_

_**LoveGoddess**_** has now logged off**

Serena looked at Mina quizzically until she had seen Mrs. H hovering over Mina eyeing her suspiciously. She than looked at the clock. "Oh yea class is almost over.' She let herself internally cheer. 'Ding,Ding,Ding' The bell rang indicating that the class was now over. Serena and Mina were walking down the hall discussing who was picking up who exactly and what time. "How about you ladies just meet at my house to get ready?" Lita popped up behind the two of them asking. "And make sure you both your Mom's know." "Has anyone seen Ami today?" Serena asked. "Oh yeah, I texted her earlier to see what she was doing and she's helping her mom out at the hospital. But she will be there tonight I already made sure of that." Lita answered.

Lita was just full of answers for everything they could ask or wonder. "K, I gotta get to class now and we will all meet up at your house at 5 than. You better be making something amazing for dinner Lita." Serena said. "You already know I am making something amazing. When do I not ever make anything great?" Lita said with a smile. With a hug and a wave they were off to their next classes. Everyone was brimming with anticipation for later that night. Little did they know what the night had in store for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am truly sorry for the delayed update.. Not to mention how small this chapter is. I will make up for it when I get around to writing. Ive been working crazy hours..and havent really felt up to writing. :( I will try to write and get another chapter out soon! I did not abandon my stories 3 thank you for being patient

Wonderwomanbatmanfan: thank you so much for the review :) and for the compliment. Made me smile and definetely want to keep writing. I like tricking people and making you think one thing :D its fun and keeps the story interesting I think.

Adoore1- thank you :)

Jenbunny- As always thank you! :) Im trying my hardest to get updates out quick for both stories. Some days Im just to dead to write

Royallovers1418- Ive been giving alot of thought about what should go down when they meet the guys and I plan on either doing a chapter for each couple or jumping from couple to couple in a chapter. Haven't completely decided. As I write this one Ill figure it out

Arabella Violetta- :) Thank you again for the review. And of course its going to be one "Hell" of a time

Mooniee- thank you :) Im glad to hear that you like it

On with the story:

Serena and Lita had just finished their hour long grueling detention and were ready to bolt out of their chairs. They had spent the whole detention texting back and forth trying to decide what Mrs. H really was. They had both come to the conclusion that she was really the devil in disguise out to ruin teenagers lives by trapping them in her detention.

Serena had just waved and started running home as did her friend. It was a little after 4 p.m. and all the girls were meeting at Lita's around 5:30 p.m.. That really didn't leave Serena too much time to get a shower than collect everything to get ready at Lita's. "Mom, I gotta shower than I'm heading over to Lita's before that masquerade thing tonight that the girls' all wanted to go to." She yelled while running up the stairs already stripping. "Don't forget to pick your clothes up Rena after your shower. I'm tired of picking up random pieces of your clothing all over the house." Ikuko yelled back up. "And don't forget to leave me Lita's number, your dad accidentally deleted it off the housephone. Your birthday present is sitting on your dresser as well dear." Serena rolled her eyes at her mom's complaint than happy note about her present.

Her mother always did switch up a conversation from good to bad or bad to good. It always gave Serena a good laugh, to get scolded and something that would put a smile on her face all in the same sentence. 'Ugh, I forgot to shave the other day, now I have to shave my scary legs now.' she internally groaned. Serena opened her personal bathroom cabinet and pulled out a razor and shaving cream getting to work to shave than wash her blondish/silverish hair. Her hair was one of a kind in the world it seemed. Only she had her hair color in a natural state. Her friends other than Lita and a few of her other friends had normal colored hair. Ami had a bright bluish hair color, than you had Rei whose hair reminded you of a black with purple hairlights. Who in the world has that hair color? or blue for the matter? Oh, well Serena knew she really didn't have to time to mess around and ponder all these things while she showered. This was a get in and get out mission.

She hopped out of the shower and put her robe on than headed to her room. Remembering that her mother had said her birthday present was on her dresser, she looked over and reached out to touch the velvet box sitting there. Serena opened the box to see two small silver crescent moon earrings sitting delicately.

Ikuko could tell that Serena had opened her present and that she was extremely pleased with the way she was squealing. Ikuko went right back to her dishes with a smile on her face.

Serena couldn't believe it, her mother got her the earrings she wanted the other day she seen in the mall. For some odd reason Serena had felt a pull to them. She loved the moon and bunnies. Glancing over at the clock she realized she needed to be over at Lita's in 15 minutes. 'Ugh' I'm so running late,' she internally muttered before pushing the earrings through her ears than throwing a pair of jeans and plain t-shirt on. She had already packed her overnight bag the night before so she didn't need to rush and grab her things.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the groups the girls are listening to :D

To the few who are reading my other story, I did not abandon! Just trying to find the time to write for both of them! I hope this chapter partially makes up for my short one :D

Wonderwomanbatmanfan- Thank you again :) And I know I was throughly disappointed with myself for such a short chapter. But even more since I hadn't updated in a week.

Arabella Violetta- Thank you again :) And yeah I figured I'd think at least a partial excuse for their hair since almost all of them have oddball hair colors.

'Ding,Ding' the doorbell chiming throughout the apartment building could be heard. "Coming," the amazonian yelled as she was rushing to the door. "Serena's here guys," she yelled back behind her to the all the other girls sitting at the couch munching on snacks she had made earlier. "Meatballhead, your late as always," Rei said with a smirk. Serena blew a raspberry, "Well Rei, If you want to use my makeup kit gram got me than you better be nice to me." That seemed to quiet Rei down, but not without a pout.

"K, girls this is how it's going to go so my apartment doesn't get destroyed. Mina and Ami you can use the main bathroom to do your hair since I'm sure Mina has a million different hair stylers that need to be plugged in." Lita said with a wink to Mina. "Hey, I resent that Lits. I really don't have that many to plug in. Just my straightner, the heater, the spiral curler, and the normal curling iron. Oh and I need to plug in my phone." Mina said profoundly.

"Jeez, If I wasn't the pryo in the house, I'd think you were trying to start an electrical fire Mina." Rei snorted out. It was true she had a lot of plug ins, but the other girls were going to be using them as well, it wasn't just Mina.

"Now, the rest of us girls are going to my bathroom to do our makeup, than we can all swap when we are done with whatever we are all doing." Lita than became serious," If you guys snack anywhere in my place and leave half eaten, half drank soda or food I will whoop your ass." she tried to say menacingly. With a smile she was off. The girls had over an hour to get ready before they had to leave. They wanted to get there around 11 p.m.

In the underworld:

It was just another year for Darien if his mate was not receptive of him. The generals and him were finally ready and waiting to meet the girls to see if they would even remember them. If not they were more than willing to work their way back into the girls' hearts. It would only take their hearts to recognize their mates before they could travel back and forth between the other realm and their own rather than only this one day a year.

"Master, we are all patiently awaiting for you to come down to the ballroom to open the gates in an hour and we need you to sign off some things."Brix said while bowing down. "Go ahead and bring me the paperwork Brix and I'll sign it down here. I have no need to go up there until it is time to open the portal."Darien said with a wave of his hand.

He looked at his generals to see them trying to find things to do to occupy their time. Everyone was dressed in a tuxedo and a mask on their face. Each of them had different shirts hidden under their black tux. Jadeite had a red shirt with a red bowtie, while Nephrite had a green attire. Zoiscite had blue, while Darien was sporting a silver shirt, with a silver rose pinned to the lapel. Time could only go by so fast for them.

"Oh, Darien where are you? I wanted to share a dance with you," Anne came walking through the doors. She really didn't get the picture the last time he had dealt with her. She came sauntering up to the throne chair Darien sat on. Anne was trying to be seductive or at least what she thought was seductive. Her burgundy short dress that swooped down to her navel really did not leave anything to the imagination. Darien could hear Kunzite gag to the left of him and gave him a dirty look.

Kunzite just turned to look at Darien with an evil smirk. Anne was now at Darien's feet trying to rub her claw like fingers up his thighs. "Mmm, I know you like this," she purred. But the purring was cut off with Darien's hands wrapping around her throat cutting off her air supply. "I cannot breathe Darien," Anne said while gasping for air. "Good, I rather like you this way, turning blue. Do not disrespect your master by calling me by my name. I have told you, I am your superior and to take your digusting wretched whore of a self somewhere other than being in my prescence. I do not want you now or will I ever. Your a vile hell whore who gets passed around. I did not want you 500 years ago, 16 years ago, 5 years ago or any of years you have tried to get to me." Darien's voice said filled with malice.

He was now crushing her windpipe. Than adminstering a harsh smack to her face he threw Anne to the ground. She was now whimpering and her mascara streaked down her face. "Get to it whore and get out of the throne room," Jadeite scowled while shoving her with his foot. Anne stood up and ran out of the room howling out her agony. You would think with her windpipes being crushed, she would be silent, but oh no. She was louder than ever. All the guys winced at the loud shrieks she was making throughout the halls.

Only 15 minutes longer and they would be able to pass over. "Did anyone double check what was going on up there with this masquerade ball? We do not want to miss this chance to see our mates?" Zoiscite stated. "Yes, yes I've already checked in with one of our human contacts to make sure everything was going as planned, not to mention checking via the computer screens what was all going on." Kunzite stated. 'Good, good' Darien thought. Not much longer til we meet again Serenity he thought as he walked out onto his balcony.

Back at Lita's

It was now 10 p.m. and all of the girls were now in the living room taking in each other's outfits. Now that they were all done getting ready, Serena walked over to turn the stereo off that they had been blarring throughout the living room. As she walked closer she heard a song she was in love with. Only wanting to hear a few more pieces of the song she stood and listened before stepping over to shut it off. 

_ And when the fallen angel came, to heal the pain inside her heart, her broken heart, she closed her eyes and saw his goodness and the truth, she's not alone, he's always there, she's in love with the devil, she's in love with lucifer..._

That'd had always been her favorite part of that particular song. It brought up familiar feelings she'd had no idea why though. Serena shrugged it off as always when she had that deja vu' type shit. She looked over at her best friends. Tonight was the night she was turning 17 and it so happened to fall on the night of the greatest masquerade of the year. She couldn't wait. Picking up the skirts of her dress, she walked over and plopped down on the couch.

Looking around the room at her closest friends, Serena knew that they would be the center of attention regardless if they wanted it or not. Mina was dressed in a short orange dress that hugged her every curve, but than poofed at the bottom with fancy ruffles and a halter top. Her hair was straightened and held in place with her trademark red bow. Around her neck held a small tiny necklace in the shape of a heart. Lita was dressed in a hunter green dressed that flowed to the floor with a slit all the way up to her thigh. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was curled with tussles of little pieces let loose. She had a tiny lightning bolt necklace to complete her outfit.

Rei had her hair straightened with a few pieces here and there curled. Her dress was short, red, and extremely form fitting accentuating all her curves in the right places. Her necklace was of a of a tiny little flame. Ami's dress was a light blue that shimmered when she moved. The length of the dress was normal one, not too short, not too long. She was wearing a choker that held a teardrop smack dab in the middle. Serena's dress was long and flowy. It was form fitting and billowed out right at her hips with a butterfly like bow flowing to the ground in the back. She had simple pearls for a bracelet along with the moon symbol earrings her mother had gotten her for her birthday earlier that day. Her hair was done up in her trademark buns, but they were all spiral curled than brushed giving it a twirl effect but still keeping it long.

Serena reached into her small purse grabbing the last thing she wanted to complete her outfit, which was her tiny silver crescent moon necklace. She had left her lacey umbrella by the front door. "Girls, here are all the masks that you wanted me to bring." Serena held them out and handed them to each of the girls. "Oh my gosh, Sere, where did you even get these?" Mina gasped out. "I picked them up from that shop last year when we were supposed to go to that masquerade, but than it got cancelled." she simply replied.

All of the masks were eloquently made, each with their own differences, glitter, ribbons, just amazingly made. It was nearing 11:30 p.m. Luckily Lita only lived about 5 minutes from the venue that the ball was being held at. "Let's roll guys, we are going to be late." Lita called out. It was than that Rei in a hurry tripped over Serena's umbrella at the front door. "What the hell is this thing?" Rei picked it up and stared at the offending object. "It's my umbrella to go with my outfit for the masquerade." Serena than opened it up and showed them the tiny lacy umbrella spinning it around. "That's so gorgeous Serena, it'll match your dress perfectly. What an amazing contrast of light and dark." Mina said.

All five of the girls began to pile in Lita's car for the short car ride over to the ball. Pulling up to the venue and stepping out handing her car keys to the valet. "Look at how over done this all is, guys." Ami stated. "Yeah, someone had to of had some kind of money to afford all this. I mean look at the velvet carpet leading up to the doors. I can't wait to see what the inside looks like. I bet it's all sorts of crazy insanely decorated." Rei said. The girls all shook their heads in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I dont own the songs I state either :D

To everyone reading both my stories, I did not give up. I've just been super busy with work and my daughter and alot of other things going on in my life. I am sorry for such a delayed posting.. Please forgive 3 Oh and I have tons of great ideas for stories after these ones get finished. :)

Wonderwomanbatmanfan- Thank you for the review :) Im trying to get on it:D

Serenitymoongodness- your welcome

Jenbunny- Its all right lady :) I appreciate the fact that you do actually review. And I know how you feel with no internet. The computer was down for two days with a bunch of trojan viruses. I was dying without it.

now on with the story:

The velveteen carpet that led up the glass entrance doors of the big building in front of the girls was all white splashed with what was to be fake blood. This was to be the biggest party of the year, at least what the paper had stated when the event was announced. The girls all stared up in awe at the spotlights flashing orange and red lights in the sky that could be seen all the way across the whole city. "Wow, someone went all out tonight. As if the outside wasn't enough glamour they had to come inside and outdo themselves." Rei stated. The inside of the ballroom was decorated with Jack-o-Lanterns with many crazy designs, candles were strewn throughout the room, the ceilings had spiderwebs dangling from it, and the table clothes were all decorated in a blood splattered theme. It seemed like everywhere that one of the girls turned some type of halloweenish theme was going on.

Holding a flyer in her hand Lita said," Look it says the music starts in about..." Just as she was about finish her statement the lights cut off and people flooded by them, pushing and shoving. "Hey, watch it before I knock you out," Rei started to say walking after the girl who shoved her back pretty hard. Lita grabbed her,"

Remember no drama tonight Rei, This is Serena's birthday and we really don't want to get kicked out of something we have been waiting to go to forever." "Yeah, Rei, didn't you see all the cute guys outside before we came in, dressed up?" Mina squealed. "You get me kicked out and I will burn your ass," The blonde stated poking her finger at Rei's chest.

In response Rei just rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the group. Walking into the main ballroom away from where drinks and small snacks were being served, they could hear the music pulse and vibrate the floors. "OOOoo," Mina squealed grabbing Serena's arms. "We gotta dance right now while I know the song." The flashing strobes and fog effect billowed across the dance floor while the song "blush" by razed in black blared out of the stereo. Mina and Serena were trying to squeeze through all the bodies dancing to find their own spot smack dab in the middle.

Trying to pass by everyone was definetely a feat with all the bodies perfectly pressed up against each other dancing in synch to the beats pouring over them, but with Lita's amazonian figure and Rei's fiery temper, not to mention her shoving people left and right, they had made it to the middle. "Where's Amy?" Serena yelled over the music. "Didn't any grab her when we came into the crowd?" "I'm right here." Amy yelled back coming out from behind Lita huffing and puffing. She had managed to squeeze and follow her friends lithe forms through the huge crowd of people to make it.

Mina grabbed onto Serena's hips and both girls started to lose themselves in the music. It wasn't too long before Amy, Lita, and Rei joined in. It was 5 girls dancing together perfectly not even bumping into others around them.

Back in the Underworld:

"Finally," Jadeite said. "Let's go slow asses. I'm ready to go claim my girl again. We have like 4 minutes before the portal opens up might as well go up there and wait." "Ready to be burned and turned down so fast Jed?" Nephrite laughed. "Than let us go and ready to open the portal." Darien waved his hand to tell them to walk.

Upon entering the ballroom, his minions all became quiet. You could feel the anticipation rolling off in waves in the room from each of them. It was that time of year again, to go havoc in the earthly realm. Darien stood proud in front of all of them waving his hand in a command of silence. "As you all know that it's that time of year again, where I release you to do whatever you please no rules, no questions asked. This year I have one rule and one rule only, I am hosting a ball in the human realm," groans of dislike came from some of the lower level demoness's and demons. "Silence!" Darien's voice echoed through the room in a deep command. "If you are displeased with my choices than I will keep you down here for all of eternity, never to pass through the portal.

Anne could only quirk her head in annoyance. She wanted to know exactly why her king was so interested in the humans. They weren't good for anything other than to feed on, but to Anne's knowledge he had never even been near the humans. She had watched him kill some of the other minions, but never a human. This could only peak her curiousity.

Darien continued on," As I was saying, I am hosting a ball for devil's night in their realm. None of you are to cause any damage to this said ball. If I catch any of you anywhere near there causing problems, I will gladly take care of this. Penalties for trying to cause issues is death. I will be there personally to watch everything going on. Do I make myself clear?" All the minion shook their head in unison, although most of them were curious to see as why their king was being so protective over the humans now when they had kill plenty of them over the years. All the vicious slayings and gory deaths the police had found to be unsolved, were always them around devil's night.

The clock tolling in the background brought everyone out of their thoughts as the old stony portal appeared from thin air ready to give them an exit. "It's time. You know the rules tonight, go now." the minions king stated with a strong cold commanding voice. "Let us go find our other halves." He than waved with his hand placing his white mask gently on his face.

Tonight was the night they had all waited for a millenium. It would bring about great changes, and something that had been so patient for. There had never been another woman for these men. The crushing of the leaves beneath their feet was the only signal they had successfully as always landed on the other side of their portal. Only once a year were they granted the request to come to this realm. In high hopes that would soon all be changed. It was quite tiring to watch the monitor's and rely on the human's point of view through emails.


End file.
